Encuentro
by aannddrreeaa.117
Summary: La decepción de su padre los unirá... SasuHina


La decepción de Hinata

Todo comenzó en cuanto una mañana los rayos del sol iluminaba la habitación de una chica con cabellos azulinos que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos perlados, piernas largas y perfectas y tez blanca el aspecto de toda una modelo con los rayos del sol llegándole al rostro haciéndola despertar en cuanto se levanto a cambiarse ocultando su voluminoso cuerpo con una chaqueta muy grande para ella unos pantalones muy flojos terminando de cambiarse haciendo su cama para luego hacer el desayuno para Neji, Hanabi, su padre Hiashi y para ella lista para ir a entrenar con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru rara vez Kurenai iba a observarlos entrenar ya que ya había tenido a su bebe y como todos los días fue a entrenar con su equipo luego de entrenar Hinata estaba muy agotada lo cual se detuvieron a almorzar la comida que fue preparada por Hinata.

Tengo que hacer muchas cosas mañana es el cumpleaños de Hanabi y tengo que…-Pensó Hinata

Hinata tienes cara de preocupación ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Kiba

N no pa pasa nada Kiba – kun – dijo Hinata aun preocupada

Shino la ve con cara de que ya sabe lo que le pasa

Es el cumpleaños de Hanabi – dijo Shino con su tono natural

¿Q qué? S si… - dijo Hinata

A pues tenemos que darle un regalo a Hanabi también no Shino – dijo Kiba

Si – dijo Shino

Gracias chicos – dijo Hinata olvidando su timidez

Hinata comió feliz después de los comentarios de sus compañeros pero luego de terminar de comer Hinata se acordó que tenía que entrenar para que su padre se orgullezca de ella luego y siguieron entrenando

Al día siguiente celebraron el cumpleaños de su hermana la cual ignoro a su hermana como siempre lo hace a pesar de que ella organizo su fiesta luego de ese incidente Hinata se puso más dura aunque no tanto porque seguía siendo tímida pero solo avanzo en no tartamudear por que su intención era que su hermana la considerara como una hermana con la que puede contar pero Hanabi había sido manipulada por Hiashi que Hinata no merecía ser la heredera que si ella se hiciera más fuerte que Hiashi ella seria la heredera del clan.

0000000000

Kiba no has visto a Hinata no ha venido a entrenar durante 2 semanas deberíamos ir a verla ¿No crees? – dijo Shino

Es cierto – Respondió Kiba que no lo había pensado

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga preguntaron por Hinata Y la respuesta que obtuvieron fue:

Dijo que iba a entrenar con su grupo – Respondió una sirvienta de la mansión

Los compañeros de la Hyuga se sorprendieron ante la respuesta

0000000000

¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! – se preguntaba la Hyuga mientras saltaba en árbol en árbol afuera de Konoha

0000000000

Sasuke estas muy herido tienes que descansar – decía una pelirroja sensualmente

Tsk… - respondió el ojinegro al ser coqueteado por la pelirroja

Déjalo en paz Karin – dijo un chico que los acompañaba

No te metas Suigetsu – decía la pelirroja ya enojada

¡Apóyame Juugo! – decía el ojimorado

Ya cálmense los dos – decía el castaño

Déjenme descansar – decía el ojinegro

Hai – decían todos al unisonó con temor ya que sabían que aun estando débil los podría vencer si lo hacían enojar y además Suigetsu pelearía solo ya que Karin y Juugo no lo traicionarían

Ahora lárguense que necesito descansar y no lo puedo hacer si ustedes se quedan aquí – decía Sasuke

Pero antes muerde a Karin – decía el tipo al que llaman Juugo

Karin emocionada porque sabía que no podía negarse si quería curarse rápido lo cual sucedió pero Karin quería mas

Sasuke debería quedarme para darte primeros auxilios si lo necesitas – decía la pelirroja sin entusiasmo por dentro en el exterior no se notaba solo Suigetsu que ya se había especializado en eso

He dicho que se larguen todos – repetía el ojinegro

Al cabo se fueron Sasuke durmió porque para que se curara necesitaba una hora de descanso ya que con la mordida que le dio a su compañera sería suficiente para seguir con el viaje o eso era lo que calculaba él. Sus compañeros de equipo se fueron a otra aldea a traer una espada que escucharon estaba ahí Karin no quería dejar a Sasuke pero después de un tiempo acepto y deja – ron una nota en donde lo decía.

¿Qué es este ruido? – se preguntaba el ojinegro mientras despertaba

Al sentarse sobre la cama que había en la habitación vio una nota que decía que se habían ido a otra aldea así que dijo:

Al fin puedo tener paz

Pensó en Karin y dijo – y privacidad

Luego escucho nuevamente el sonido que provenía afuera de la ventana de la habitación

Y pensó – parece un sollozo.

Se paro y fue directo a la ventana a llegar a la ventana vio a una chica sollozando y le pregunto ¿Quién eres? y al ver que la chica levantó su rostro al preguntarse quién le había hecho la pregunta se sorprendió al ver que la conocía de algún lado.

Esos ojos… - Pensó el ojinegro

Luego se distrajo de sus ojos por unos labios carnosos, rojos… Perfectos

La ojiperla se sorprendió al ver que su interrogante no era nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha

0000000000

Continuara…


End file.
